Sleeping Beauty
by loveisforfairytales
Summary: While Luna slept, Draco cried. Slightly non-canon, during DH. DM/LL Prompt 2 of 3 for the October 2011 Prompt Exchange with Waetoriya.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. However, I do own a cardboard cutout of Draco Malfoy, so that's okay.

* * *

><p>Prompt: Remix! Pair any female character from the DA with a known Death Eater and incorporate with any Disney movie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>l**e**_ep_**i**n_**g**_ B_**e**a_**u_t_y**

He brewed the Draught of the Living Death for a painful 2 months. He waited outside Greenhouse Two during her Herbology lesson and watched as she pricked herself on the contaminated nettles.

She fell with a loud thump.

The others panicked -not for her- but for themselves when they thought of the consequences for not having the potion ingredients prepared by the end of the lessons. They hid her under the table and left without another word. He felt sorry for her, if only because nobody on her side would help her. No one would take a couple rounds with the Cruciatus Curse, not even to save a friend.

He glided over to her prone figure. Light blonde hair, not unlike his, splayed around her face. Dare he say she almost looked normal while sleeping? He reached into his pocket and took out an extravagant necklace: tiny diamonds sparkled around the prominent deep blue sapphire on a delicate silver chain.

"Malfoy Manor," he whispered. The necklace glowed and whisked them both away.

He laid her carefully on the bed. And in a guest room closed and tucked away in the depths of the manor, he hid her from the demented Death Eaters eager for bloodlust. She was just another girl stuck in the midst of the horrors of a war they didn't ask for.

She slept and slept every day that he came in and stared at her peaceful face. Perhaps he wished he could be like her too, blissfully unaware of everything around her.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter came and left, leaving destruction behind in the Manor. The Dark Lord was furious and Draco suffered for his failures. Fools, he thought of the cowardly students at Hogwarts, to be afraid of half-hearted Crucios from their peers compared to those of the Dark Lord?<p>

He retreated to her room and cried silently by her side.

* * *

><p>Then came the fateful battle. Vincent died. Voldemort died. They had lost. He found himself held at wandpoint by the enraged Savior of the Wizarding World.<p>

"Malfoy," Potter snarled, "Where is Luna?" Draco refused to flinch.

"Asleep," he replied. Potter promptly punched him in the face.

"I want to see her back safe and sound within a day or I'll personally reserve a cell for you in Azkaban," Potter warned before stomping off. Draco strolled calmly passed the rubble and destruction of the battle towards the edge of the wards and apparated back home.

There she laid, same as always. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her rose-tinted lips deeply, while reaching into his robes to pull out a small vial with a pearl liquid sloshing inside. The vial kissed her lips just as he had and her eyelids fluttered open.

She looked up at him serenely with her pale blue eyes and smiled at him.

"No need to be afraid anymore, Draco."

"I'm sorry." The words slipped from his mouth. What was he sorry for? Kidnapping her? Kissing her? Probably both.

"The Wrackspurts are messing with your head," she sung and got up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Things happened for a reason. I won't tell anyone you cried."

He gaped at her in shock and did nothing as she smiled at him and slipped out of the door.

* * *

><p>She left England not even two weeks after her release, quickly and silently and not a word to anyone.<p>

Sometimes he'd walk back into that room after seeing Astoria's petite figure, ice blonde hair with his sapphire necklace flaunted across her neck, and for a moment he pictured _her_ again and everything would be alright.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Reviews are happiness put into words. They are also equaling addicting as chocolate and drugs without any nasty health problems :)<p> 


End file.
